


Dennor Week Day 1: Domestic

by TheNamesSid (TheNamesNotImportant)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dennor Week 2020, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamesNotImportant/pseuds/TheNamesSid
Summary: Dennor Week 2020: DomesticIt's an early morning meeting in the cold this time.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Dennor Week Day 1: Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy has it been awhile since I've written something. I realized in writing this that 1) I have never actually written domestic before and 2) I write dialogue heavy. This is shorter than I would like, but better than nothing.

He buried his face in the soft warmth of the other’s scarf, hiding away from the cold. 

“Godmorgen, you’re up early.” A wide smile split Matthias’ face, which Lukas would insist was dumb and stupid and not at all completely adorable.

“Mm, wanted to greet you first thing,” he said and pulled back slightly so he could look at his face. The biting wind was turning both of their pale faces red. 

“Aw, Norge, you care about me!” Matthias set down his bags and wrapped his arms around him. 

Lukas huffed. “Of course I do. Why else would I have _married_ you.”

“It’s just nice to see, y’know?”

“Dumbass.” It was spoken with affection.

“I love you too.” 

Lukas returned his head to Matthias’ scarf. They stood like that for awhile, holding each other tight in the cold morning, snow already falling. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but at some point his feet and hands started to go numb. He shuffled in place. The other pulled back and looked him over properly.

“Uh, this is nice and all, but it is freezing cold out here and you’re in your pajamas.” Lukas ignored him and tried to pull him back. The gloved hands pushed on his shoulders. “Seriously, you aren’t even wearing shoes! You need to get inside before you get frostbite.”

He grumbled. Looking up, he made a pouting face at the other.

“No. You need to go back inside. I’ll be right behind you with my stuff.” They stared one another down. Lukas didn’t budge. “Norge,” Matthias warned. No response. He sighed.  
“That’s it. Come here, I’ll drag you inside myself.” He happily moved into the other’s arms and allowed himself to be picked up. He wrapped his legs him for support. It was only a short distance from the sidewalk to the front door, and in his opinion it didn’t last long enough. “You know you’re lucky I’m strong enough to carry you, you’re pretty heavy.”

He stuck his tongue out.

Lukas had left the door ajar, so it was easy enough to nudge it aside and move inside to the warmth. He reluctantly moved to stand. 

“Alright, let me grab my bags.” He was much quicker with bringing the bags inside than he had been with his husband, he realized while standing in the doorway. Once the door was closed, Lukas called his name.

“Matthias.” He looked up.

“Hmm-mph!” He grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him into a kiss. It was a bit awkward, as both of their faces were still slightly numb, but he didn’t care. Lukas pulled away first. “Welcome home.”

Matthias smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now go make me some coffee.” He turned around and walked to the living room.

“Hey, how come I have to make your coffee? You always say I make it wrong.” He feigned indignation while moving to the kitchen.

He snorted. “Because you always do. But my hands are numb, and you had gloves, so you get to make it.” He looked at his red fingers and grimaced. “I can already feel them starting to itch.”

“And whose fault is that?” He grabbed a mug from the shelf and started preparing Lukas’ coffee. He grabbed a soda for himself.

“Yours, for making me go out in the freezing cold.”

“I didn’t make you do that, you chose to. I wasn’t even expecting you to be _awake_ at six thirty in the morning, much less waiting for me. But you did that anyway.”

He hummed. “But I did anyway.”

The smell of coffee and the sound of their chatter filled the small house as the morning began to wake. There were things to do, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were there, together.


End file.
